Diary of a Shinigami
by EmilyKnox
Summary: Ronald Knox got caught up in Grell's punishment, only to find a journal. At first he thinks it's stupid, but will he get attached...?
1. Trouble, a Book, and Ronald

_Chirp! Chirp!_

I heard my morning wake-up call. A pair of 2 robins outside the window of my small apartment. Yes, I was awake, but I haven't yet opened my eyes. I felt at peace. Almost as if...

"ROOONNNAALLDDD! HELP ME! WILLIAM'S GOING TO KILL MEEE!" _Well, that was short lived._ I thought to myself shortly before my eyes were exposed to a crying Grell desperately trying to lock my door. "Whaa..." "Ronald, can I hide here for a bit? Will said he's been browsing my computer and found-" "No offense, senpai, but I don't want to know what's on your computer." Grell looked at me with a disgusted look. "It's nothing compared to what YOU were looking at the other day." The redhead retorted. "So can I stay or what? Will would have to go back and check your file to see where you live, which'll take about 15 minutes." "Then why the bloody hell did you rush over here!" "Well, I was scared..." He gave me puppy eyes, trying to look innocent. And it was working.

'Ya~y!" Grell exclaimed as I proceeded to lock my windows. As the _click_ of the lock sounded, the beautiful birds flew away. It felt like it took out a small piece of my heart. A barely audible _knock knock knock_ was coming from the door. "Knox, are you awake?" In my head, I was debating whether to say "Yes, sir!" Or pretend to be asleep. Lying probably wouldn't do me any good though. Through my thoughts, I didn't even notice Grell had disappeared.

I hesitated when opening the door, wondering what my senpai had gotten into. "Yes, sir?" I said a tad bit differently than in played out in my head.  
"Do you know where Grell Sutcliff has gone? We have something to discuss." "Uh...Err, no sir." I said maybe too nervously. "Are you sure?" He asked me, seconds before taking out his scythe and extending it across the room, clinging on to a red strand of hair when it reached it's destination. From underneath my bed, Grell emerged looking both defeated, and annoyed at the new tangle formed in his vibrant hair.

30 minutes later, William, Grell and I were sitting in Will's office silently. William adjusted his glasses and looked Grell straight in the eye. "Grell, to avoid pay-cut or demotion, you must never show anyone those pictures. And I reassure you, those are not real. Even you know I wouldn't do such a thing." He turned to me, and I played with the curl in my blonde hair. "As for you, Knox, you dare lied to me?" _Hey, at least I fessed up to being awake._ I thought. Then I realized how stupid that sounded. "Ronald, honestly..." he looked away in disgust while once again pushing his glasses up his nose.

The rest of the 'meeting' went as usual. Will nags me, as Grell is slightly chuckling, trying to contain himself. All was normal, except for one thing. Or should I say, after our residence in his office.

As soon as I stepped out, I immediately noticed a chocolate brown journal. On my way to my office, I casually picked it up, thinking it was somebody's diary of sorts. To my surprise, when I arrived at my office, I opened it to find nothing. Nothing! No writing, confessions, even doodles! It was completely unused. I was about to throw it away, when I wondered about keeping it. A woman in the General Affairs Department said that her journal took much stress out of her life, and of course, I thought she was either crazy, or giving me crap. Now, I'm curious...

* * *

_Wednesday, July 25, 2012_

_ Well, I just found this journal. Guess I'll write in it. So a brief summary of what happened today: Grell-senpai got in trouble with Spears. The tranny came_

_ running to me. He hid under my bed, and William caught him. And with that, me. We had a boring talk in his office, but it might have been worth it, if this_

_ journal is of any use to me. I don't have much to write beside the fact that my life kind of sucks right now. My rejecting rate has gone up, Will has been_

_ REALLY hard on me, and my hair has been a mess. Not that I'm THAT self-conscious. I guess I'll write later. _

_ Knox, Out!_

* * *

As I closed my journal, I heard footsteps...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First Fanfic, I'm not even sure if anyone will read. :S If you do, please review! ~Emily**


	2. Scythes, a Fight, and Ronald

**A/N: Thanks for the criticism from Kirayasha, I'll be sure to use it as much as possible! :) And as for the other reviews, wow. I didn't expect people to actually like this. o.O Well, enough of me, onto the story! :)**

I quickly slammed the cover of the book on the page I had just finished writing on. Grell burst through the door, a blank look on his face. "Ronnie, I'm bored," The redhead complained. I sit with my elbow on my desk, head in palm. My attempt at looking casual. "Entertain me," He demanded. I sit there for a moment, surprised he said nothing about the blatantly obvious book on my desk. The again, Grell never really paid attention to details. "Why don't we sneak out to the human world for a snack," I suggested. "Oh, Ronnie~! That sound just wonderful! You always know how to cheer me up!"

"Does he?" Were the only words I heard before I felt a hand firmly grasp my collar, my tie along with it. I sighed. _I don't even have to turn around to see who that is..._ "Ronald Knox. You offered to sneak out with Sutcliff, and on top of that, I feel now is an appropriate time to officially address your death scythe. Both of yours are modified without permission, and-" William was cut off by me. "I had permission! Stacy from the General Affairs Department allowed it!" I screamed, whipping around so that we were face to face. "Yes, but only because you sweet-talked her." I looked him in the eyes. I was fed up with him. So what if he's my boss? He can't completely control me. I assume he saw the fire in my eyes, because he backed away, as if he felt threatened.

I took a step forward, signaling my dominance. "Spears, she let it happen. Her rank is higher than yours. You have no way of stopping me from-"

"Yes, I do." He took a small step to the side, and continued forward into my office. His hand gripped on the handle of my scythe, a lawnmower. He wheeled it away, headed towards his office. I can't find words to describe my anger directed at him. Grell had fled by now, probably cowering in his office. As Will opened the door, he turned around, looked me in the eye, adjusted his glasses, and left without a word. I ran in the direction of his office, and stopped in front of my boss. "Hey, where do you think you're going with that!" I yelled, causing quite a few nervous glances to find their way to us. William calmly stated, "Your scythe is being suspended from you until this is cleared up. Now please allow me to leave."

"Hell no! Give it back! I'm giving you one last chance..." I stomped my foot to get a bit closer, while attempting to make him leave. He looked at me and simply said, "Last chance until what?" _I swear, I'm going to kill this prick! In fact, right now is perfect. _"William, we're taking this outside," I gestured towards the door leading to the streets. To my surprise, he made his way to the door, leaving both our scythes by the glass as he turned the handle, while stopping to look at me. Hoping not to show my shock, I followed.

We went to a grassy area where we could not be seen. I rolled up my sleeves, while Will folded his in the direction of his shoulder. He looked at me and asked me the stupidest question I've ever heard. "Are you sure about this, Knox?" I blinked. "What?" "I am of much higher rank than you, you have been here for a matter of a few years. I could easily-" "Shut the f*ck up, William! I'm tired of you acting all superior! I'm just as good as you! If not, better!" I was enraged now. While my opponent was still folding his sleeves, I lunged for an attack.

My fist flew through the air, but Spears instantly crouched, dodging my swift hit. I cursed to myself, and thought of a plan. _I will admit, he won't be an easy one... Why don't I just- _Bam! William's standard shinigami shoes made hard contact with my stomach. I clutched my waist and sunk to the ground, cringing at the unbearable pain. _I can't loose! Not to him!_ I took one hand away from my gut, to bring myself to my feet. I brushed off my face, and attempted to kick him in his side, but he grabbed a hold of my ankle and twisted it violently. I fell once more, this time with blood seeping through my sock, making a red pool of liquid on the soft grass. I felt tears coming from my eyes. _I'm not giving up here..._ I attempted to rise, but my aching foot gave in.

William towered over me, not a scratch on his face. "Ronald Knox. I refuse to hurt you any further. Please head to your office, I believe this has been settled." I looked at him with my look of pure hatred. His next movement was unexpected. He extended his hand, offering help. I stared at it for a second, wondering if the whole gesture was a joke. He nodded his head, confirming my hopes. I let him help me walk back to the Dispatch building.

As I walked in, I got looks of both pity, and mock. One person that specifically caught my eye was Grell, rushing to us. "Oh Ronnie! What did he do to you? I'll show him!" He swung his chainsaw of a scythe at William, only to have it caught with his bare hands. "It's fine, Senpai. I chose to fight him." William slowly gave me a nod of approval. He took hold of Grell's scythe, and pit it in the pile consisting of my lawnmower, his weed trimmer, and now Grell's chainsaw. Grell looked him in the face. "What the hell? Mine too?" He looked at me in disgust. "Why did you _choose _to if you know you'd loose?" "I didn't, okay!"

I was starting to hate everyone. I ran to my office and grabbed my journal, until...


	3. Grell, New Scythes, and Ronald

I was starting to hate everyone. I ran to my office and grabbed my journal, until I found myself crash to the floor. I was hurting and bleeding in so many places. I was out of sight of anyone, and I was too weak to scream. This was becoming less of anger, and more a nightmare. I just lay there, limp and empty. A tear trickled down my face helplessly.

After about five minutes of pitying myself, I decided enough was enough. I dragged myself across the floor, using my good foot to push against the tile. As I arrived in my office, I slowly arose to my feet-no, foot- and approached the chair. I set my head on my desk and turned my journal sideways, so I could write at that angle. I firmly grasp my pen with my sweaty palm and wrote.

* * *

_July 25th, 2012 (again)_

_God damn it. Not only did I just get beat in a fight against stupid, snobby Spears, Grell is starting to be a jackass. I can't describe my anger. I'm injured, so I have no where to go. I just wish there was someone out there to help me-to understand me. Aw, what am I doing. I feel like a 6 year old crying to a teddy bear. Even so, what can I do instead? Tough it up? Already tried it, and look where it got me. No scythe, twisted ankle, (probably) broken nose, and no dignity. I just want someone to relate to, is that too much to ask? _

_~A depressed and raging Ronald_

* * *

__For the rest of the time I was 'working', I did nothing, and nobody told me to do any different. I was not disturbed for the rest of the day. If Grell hadn't have woken me up, I would have slept there all night.

"Hey, Ronald. I'm sorry about today, and we need to go get temporary scythes. Need help getting up?" He started poking my cheek. "You awake?

I slowly lifted my head up. "Yeah, I'm awake. Actually, could you sneak into will's closet and get his old crutches from when his student broke her leg?" I nodded towards his office.

"Sure thing, Ronnie~" He smiled his shark grin then winked, and I winked back, managing a small smile.

He returned about seven minutes later, holding two black and silver crutches. Grell approached me and held her arms out, and I took them. On our way to the Scythe Department, we made small talk. It was a short walk, maybe five minutes.

When we arrived, there was nobody there. Just a large wall, filled with everyday items, with a deadly twist. An umbrella with blades on each point, a ring that transformed into a poison-filled syringe. Many things. Next to all the cool stuff, there were less intricate items, such as safety scissors, A pizza cutter, etc. I chose some deep blue headphones. When you slipped off the earpieces, it revealed two blades.

Grell, however, went with his old scythes: the two safety scissors. He gave me a lecture on how they didn't suit him. _Then why don't you choose something else, smart one?_ I really shouldn't disrespect my senpai's as much as I do.

When we signed our name on the 'borrowing' list, I noticed under the 'Ownership' list, next to Sutcluff's name, and mine as well, it said "Revoked for unknown amount of time." I showed Grell, and he huffed.

On the way back, we each said nothing. He attempted to turn the handle on the door, but I stopped him. "Uhh, Senpai, thanks for waking me up and stuff."

"Oh, it was no problem. I didn't want to go alone anyway~," I removed my hand from the handle, welcoming Sutcliff's back to open the door. He followed me to my office. I was about to step in, but Grell stood there. "You need anything?"

He shook his head no. Just like I said, I don't want to go alone~!" I hid my journal underneath my arm, but it didnt fool Grell...


	4. Author's Note! Or rant?

**A/N Sorry guys! I've been way too busy ;A; I'm watching 11 anime now (My main two being Lucky Star and Higurashi) Reading 2 manga (Vocaloid and Kuroshitsuji) Crochetting, Learning 5 songs at once on piano, Directing a Fandub, And I'm never at the same house for more than 4 days (GAHH My friends are restless. Dx) **

**Anyway, I plan on posting a chapter later this week. And I've never NOT supported it, but I think I really like SebbyxCiel... 3 Oh, and my favorite songs right now: Cherry Bon Bon, Luka Luka Night Fever, Honey Honey(The vocaloid one,) and Honey Honey(from XXXholic.)**

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. :3 Bye guys!**


End file.
